The Cryptkeeper
The Crypt Keeper was the first Event Icon to be featured at Halloween Horror Nights Orlando. He was also the first and main of the anthology hosts collectively known as the Ghoulunatics, the other two known as The Old Witch from The Haunt of Fear and The Vault Keeper from The Vault of Horror. He is the from the show Tales From The Crypt, where he served as the host and based on the EC Comics anthology show of the same name. Ghoulish Look The Crypt Keeper is quite an ugly and deformed looking old creature. He has white hair just like The Old Witch and The Vault-Keeper. He also wears a robe like his fiendish friends, yet he keeps the hood down and his is blue. He wears a skull ring on the ring finger of his right hand. Origin The Crypt Keeper, the Vault Keeper and the Old Witch were the hosts for EC Comics' horror stories while the Crypt Keeper lived on as HBO's Tales From The Crypt TV show. Unlike the Vault Keeper, and the Old Witch, the Crypt Keeper has a documented origin. The Crypt Keeper's origin story is told in the issue "Lower Berth". The story tells the tale of a carnival whose star attractions are a mummy named Myrna and a two headed mutant corpse named Enoch. One day the two disappear and are nowhere to be found. A year later, the carnival comes back to the town and finds their lost stars in a cave, taking them back to the carnival. However, they are too far away to hear the cries of the ugly oddities hellish offspring; the Crypt Keeper. At the end of the story, the Crypt Keeper says they are still on display at the carnival today, which he says is eighty years later, meaning the Crypt Keeper is most likely eighty years old. Halloween Horror Nights Appearances During Halloween Horror Nights V he was the icon and got his own house called Cryptkeeper's Dungeon of Terror. In 1996 he had his own house called The Crypt Keeper's Studio Tour of Terror and his own parade called The Crypt Keeper's Festival of the Dead Parade. He did not return until 2010 in the HHN: 20 Years of Fear scarezone and the ICONS: HHN scarezone during Halloween Horror Nights 25. Pictures Universal scans crypt Keeper pic 1.jpg HHN 20 Cryptkeeper.jpg|The Cryptkeeper as he appeared in the scarezone, HHN: 20 Years of Fear. Image from Halloween Horror Nights fans Myspace. Cryptkeeper1.jpg MV5BM2M3YWRkN2MtZDg5OC00NmRmLTliNzctMTBkZjQzZTlkYmQ0XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNjE5MjUyOTM@._V1_.jpg Trivia * This icon was the first icon ever used in Halloween Horror Nights Orlando and is the only main icon that is not original (Bloody Mary was semi original as only the name and the makeup design were copyrighted). External Links *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tales_from_the_Crypt_(comics) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tales_from_the_Crypt_(TV_series) Category:HHNOrlando Icons Category:Halloween Horror Nights V: The Curse of the Cryptkeeper Category:Halloween Horror Nights VI: Journey Into Fear Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Twenty Years of Fear Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Icons Category:Scareactors Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Scareactors Category:Monsters Category:TV Show Characters